sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Lily Caldwell
Name: Lillian “Lily” Caldwell Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 11 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Knitting and crocheting, horses, reading, auto mechanics, tinkering and robots Appearance: '''Lily looks much younger than she is, often being mistaken for a middle schooler. This is largely due to her size and build, as she barely scrapes five feet and weighs 105 lbs. She is skinny and flat-chested, with a tendency to wear oversized sweaters in cold weather, contributing further to age confusion. Lily is Caucasian on her father's side but a mixture of Spanish and Mojave on her mother's side. Lily has a round face with large ears and a stubby nose. Her eyes are large and dark brown, with prominent eyelashes, and she has thin eyebrows. Her skin is a light shade of brown, but splattered with freckles all over her face and body. Her most distinguishing feature is her mop of curly brown hair, which fluffs out widely and reaches past her shoulders. Lily prefers skirts and dresses to pants, only wearing jeans if practicality demands it. Her clothes often consist of knitted or crocheted materials, particularly crochet tops or dresses, and she has a few oversized sweaters due to her low tolerance for even slight cold. These clothes are often in lighter colours, particularly yellows, greens and whites. She often wears sunhats. On the day of the abduction she was wearing a white crotchet dress that reached just above her knees, white Mary Jane shoes and black stockings, and a light green sunhat decorated with a white ribbon. '''Biography: Lily was born into a large family. She was born and raised around land belonging to Luz family her mother belongs to, who've owned the land for generations. As well as living close to the many members of the Luz family—the compound being almost like a small village—her house was home to her father, Amos Caldwell, her mother, Emily (nee Luz), her grandmother on her father's side, Vanessa, and her older brother, Connor, who is three years older than her. There was also a grandfather on her father's side, Clint, but he died when Lily was two and she doesn't remember him. Lily was a frail, sickly child who tended to catch every bug that came around and suffer from them worse than the majority of those around her. As such, she spent a lot of her childhood at home recovering from various sicknesses, and many of her hobbies revolved around things she could do inside and alone, if need be. Both her parents worked, Amos as a safety supervisor in Kingman's turquoise mines and Emily as a dentist, so Lily and her brother, Connor, were often cared for by their grandmother during their younger years. Because of Lily's regular sick days, she spent extra time with her grandmother and they became very close, especially since her grandmother particularly valued the company after her husband's death. Despite being around less often than her grandmother, or perhaps to make up for this fact, Lily's parents were overprotective of her. They often fuss over her for the smallest reasons, and tend to either restrict her activities or triple-check what she's doing to make sure she's safe, often by phone calls while she's doing it. Her grandmother taught her to knit during one of these sick periods as a way to pass the time. As well as keeping her focused and occupied, it left her with a lot of pillows and other items that kept her comfortable and warm during the nights. As she got better at it, she expanded into crocheting. It is her preferred activity when she has free time. Lily has always had a fondness for books. While as a child she preferred fictional stories, as she grew older her tastes changed and she developed a love of non-fiction books, often reading on a wide range of subjects. Learning more about how the world works is something she likes doing. Horses held a fascination for Lily since she was a little girl. Horses were fast and powerful and graceful: everything Lily wasn't, and watching them run around was somewhat wish fulfillment to her. She attempted lessons once when she was nine, after scrounging up a lot of pocket money, but found the actual experience terrifying and was awful at managing to stay on. She would have likely broken something falling off if not for decent teachers. She tends to still hang around the corrals in Kingman and watch the horses, and the owners are familiar enough with her that they sometimes let her help feed and groom the horses, but she hasn't tried to ride one since. Lily's interest in auto mechanics started when she was young, though it didn't develop properly until later. Hot Wheels were her favorite toy, and she liked any toy with wheels that she could play with. She also liked the real thing, being enamoured with the sounds of the engine and how fast they could go, similar to how the speed and power of horses appealed to her, though cars lacked the grace. All the power and speed with none of the fear that horse riding held. One day, when the family's car broke down, her father took her with him when he went to pick up the fixed car. She was twelve at the time, and seeing the engine and all the neat-looking tools sparked her interest in learning more about it. She reads books and magazines on the subject and watches all the videos she can about it, and intends to take classes once she's old enough. She wishes to go into it as a career. Her parents don't approve of the idea, due to the large amount of physical work and believing that Lily is bright enough to do more than work on cars. Since she got into auto mechanics, it served as a gateway into tinkering in general. Lily has a fascination with taking things apart and fitting it back together, and so anything mechanical left near her tends to soon be in pieces. Sometimes she can't put it back together. She also plays with robots a lot, buying whatever robot kits she can get her hands on. Her room is stacked with the products from these kits. Checking how things work and making them move and putting them back together endlessly entertains her. Lily is often frustrated at both her parent's overprotective nature and the fact that she is often assumed to be much younger. She doesn't like to be thought of as someone incapable or childlike just because she looks like one and gets sick every once in a while. It kept leading to her wondering if she was really as weak as her parents unintentionally made her feel. When she was fifteen she briefly abandoned most of her crocheted, lighter clothes and attempted to dress in a way she perceived as more fashionable and adult, as well as using more make-up to try and make herself look older. However, the effect was more like a ten-year-old trying too hard to pass as an adult, and she didn't find the clothes she tried comfortable. She returned to her usual clothes within a couple of months. Her frustration at her parent's over-protectiveness has started to vent itself in little outbursts of rebellion. She is prone to lying about where she's going, occasionally sneaking out to parties at the homes of people her parents don't know and sometimes drinking or taking the occasional drugs, though she rarely takes anything stronger than weed. She doesn't always enjoy these activities but does them primarily to prove to herself that she can, and is generally sensible enough to not let things get out of control. Sometimes her tendencies towards rebellion manifest in more benign ways, like going to school when not entirely well after her parents have told her to stay home. Lily still gets sick regularly, often missing school due to it, but has improved somewhat since she was younger. While she still catches most colds and flus that come through, she doesn't get as sick from them and thus can return to school sooner. Lily is making an active effort to improve her strength, as being a mechanic involves a lot of being able to hold things for a long time, as well as a wish to attempt horse-riding again. Each morning she does stretches and light exercises, though so far she hasn't managed more than that. She's hoping to progress to tougher exercises in the future. Anyone mistaking her age gets firmly corrected and trying to help her with anything strength-related, such as picking up or moving things, tends to get an irritable response. Lily likes to maintain as much independence as possible and often rejects help even when she needs it, particularly from strangers. Due to her grandmother valuing etiquette and manners, Lily was trained from a young age to be polite and helpful. She rarely swears, and if being direct would be rude is prone to hedging and being indirect. Lily keeps careful track of most of her life, usually writing down planned activities in a journal. She designates times each day for homework, hobbies, hanging out with friends and other activities, and prefers not to shuffle them around without warning. Lily likes routine and doesn't like shaking it up more than necessary, though she's fine with changing her routine if given sufficient warning. Even her moments of rebellion are carefully planned weeks ahead. Though she's adept at socializing and isn't shy, Lily is an introvert. She likes time alone, and a lot of it. When she is in a social situation, she prefers to prompt the other person into speaking, preferring to listen rather than talk. Although she will volunteer information about herself or talk about things if directly asked, she will rarely do so of her own accord. When she does talk, it's usually about random information from non-fictional books she was reading recently. Lily is a calm, relaxed person most of the time, though she tends to get agitated when she's not well-organized or not getting enough time on her own. Though witnessing her being annoyed isn't rare, her being outright angry is something only a few people have seen. Once someone has earned her anger it is very difficult to undo it, leaving her with a long-lasting grudge. Lily has a somewhat strained relationship with both her parents and her brother. In the case of the parents, it's primarily due to the protectiveness. They often phone her during the day to make sure she's feeling well. They tend to restrict her when it comes to sleepovers and parties, only allowing her to go if they know the person she's visiting very well. This behavior, while well-meant, irks Lily and makes her feel like her parents don't trust her to do anything. Her parents don't think her incapable, but just like to be sure that she's doing alright and often worry about her physical frailty. Lily and her big brother, Connor, have never gotten along. Connor was meaner when they were children, often stealing her toys or making fun of her. Lily used to be afraid of him, although there was no physical conflict barring a few incidents when they were younger where he yanked on her hair. They also were somewhat bitter towards each other for different reasons. Lily perceived Connor as having more of their parent's trust and resenting the fact that he got more freedom, while Connor perceived Lily as taking all the attention and being their parent's favourite due to the amount of time spent on her, due to both over-protectiveness and her being younger. Their relationship got less vitriolic once they were both in their teens, though Connor still has the tendency to make fun of her by calling her 'Christmas Elf.' They're not very close and have a tendency to argue over trivial matters. Lily is much closer to her grandmother than the rest of the family. Her grandmother is similarly quiet and the two sometimes spend large chunks of the evening knitting or crocheting in comfortable silence. They share a lot of similar personality traits and so they clash very rarely. Lily has many acquaintances but very few close friends. She's good enough at socializing and easy to get along with, and so most people tend to either like her or feel neutral towards her. She can and will talk to most people, but tends to only actively seek out her few close friends when she wants someone to hang around with. She will usually be able to talk fine, but will get annoyed if someone persists in trying to talk to her during her alone time. Lily is bisexual, something that she has never been too bothered by. She realised in middle school that she liked both girls and boys and googled it on the internet to check that it was normal. She's not in the closet, but she tends not to tell people unless they explicitly ask. She considers it not worth thinking about too much. Lily is very studious and so her grades are all in the A and high B range. Her Math and Physics grades are consistently in the A range because she finds the logic easier to grasp. She has the grades needed to get into a good college, but she just wants to go to a trade school to learn more about fixing cars. She doesn't see much point in taking a degree since it's not necessary for the field. Her parents are trying to persuade her to go for a degree in engineering, hoping that she might go for a higher-paid or less physical job. Lily doesn't currently have a part-time job, but over the last couple of years she has become skilled enough at knitting and crocheting to open a small, online store where she sells some of her goods. While not enough to live off, she makes a moderate amount of money doing so. She has been putting a lot of the money into savings, hoping to buy a second-hand car that she can fix up herself once she has the skills. Advantages: She's good at more complicated handwork from her knitting and tinkering hobbies, which could help where weapons are concerned. Her tendency to plan means she isn't likely to do something stupid without thinking about the ramifications first. Disadvantages: Her size and build means that nearly all of her classmates can physically overpower her. She doesn't deal with changes to her routine well, making her a bit rigid in terms of on-the-fly planning. She is likely to get strained from allying with others, due to her introverted nature, which could put added stress on an already emotionally-imbalanced situation. Designated Number: Female student No. 002 --- Designated Weapon: Army helmet Conclusion: Look at all the things this kid can do. Shame none of them can actually help. At least they can put the helmet on and pretend that they're actually a fighter. - Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Violent-Medic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Violent-Medic '''Kills: 'Eliza Luz (with Isabel Ramirez) 'Killed By: 'Min-jae Parker 'Collected Weapons: '''Army helmet (assigned weapon), Ram Dao sword (from Isabel Ramirez, to Emma Luz) '''Allies: 'Isabel Ramirez 'Enemies: 'Isabel Ramirez, Eliza Luz, Min-jae Parker 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Lily awoke in a changing room of the staff gym, she came up with her plans, improvised a weapon from a mirror shard, and donned her assigned helmet. She entered the nearby library and was in a standoff with an unseen Coleen Reagan before the scream of a recently awakened Jasmine Reed frightened the both of them and made Lily injure herself with her improvised weapon. Jasmine then found them and threatened Lily because of the blood on her mirror shard. The situation was diffused, but only barely, and Lily quickly abandoned the other two girls after she found a notebook and pen for supplies and bandaged her hand. Lily sought out the radio tower to broadcast for help, but the plan was in vain. Lili Williams found her here, and they discussed what they so far knew, though Lily found Lili's antics aggravating and impractical. She started the journal where she intended to track players and their kills. Lily ultimately decided to leave with only a word of advice, having believed Lili was a waste of further time. She briefly encountered Mitch Settles on the bridge but was scared off by his gun. In the one-on-one therapy rooms she found her cousin Tina Luz and Isabel Ramirez were fighting. She couldn't bring herself to intervene and Tina was killed, Lily herself only narrowly escaped detection by Isabel. However she couldn't immediately find other shelter and returned to a different room in the area, meeting Alvaro Vacanti. She let him into her chosen shelter but made him keep his distance and interrogated him. He explained that Min-jae Parker had hurt him, though she didn't know if she could believe him. He wanted to stay with her but she didn't trust him enough and made it clear she'd leave if he stayed. So he left, and she did shortly after. She followed the inner shoreline, and found an isolated crop of rocks to sleep for the night in. She sorted through her supplies, and buried some of the spares. In the morning she heard announcements, and wrote down the killers. She quickly learnt that the area was part of the Day 2 danger zone, and had to flee and leave the supplies she'd buried. Lily made her way up to the asylum, now searching for a way to replenish her dwindling supplies. This led her past the solitary confinement cell where Jeremy Frasier, Alex Tarquin, and the corpse of Conrad Harrod, impaled by the weapon she realized had been Tina's. She found the terms of Alex and Jeremy's alliance that she'd overheard incredulous, and stepped in to say that much. That drew Alex's ire, and he fired back, drawing her into a back-and-forth where a verbal threat on her life was explicitly made. Alex mused on the idea of killing Lily there and then, though Jeremy's waffling on the matter held him back long enough for Lily to say her peace and flee. Lily lost another cousin to Day 3 announcements. She tried to return to the shoreline, to find her buried supplies, and found she'd have to go through Noah Whitley, Blair Moore, and Rene Wolfe. They welcomed her, and she found she envied them for having the safety of a group as opposed to what her exploits so far had earned her. Before they could make much headway Nancy Kyle appeared with a series of warning shots from her gun. Blair charged her and Lily panicked before charging in to hold Blair back, quickly reasoning that Noah needed a clear field for his weapon to have a chance against Nancy. She kept Blair from dying, but Nancy was able to find cover and start firing. Everyone scattered. Lily moved on, though her thoughts were becoming increasingly vengeful as she'd found one of the killers of her family. She found the other in short order as she explored the helipad, as she found Isabel in the process of killing Steve Dobson. Lily decided there and then to kill Isabel, but knew she had to play it smart. She elected to hang back and stalk Isabel, biding her time until she could catch her unawares. Lily carefully tracked Isabel from a distance to the water treatment rooms. She entered the room and realized it was a poor place for an ambush, but she was flanked by Kimiko Kao and promptly had nowhere to go. She realized Kimiko was the less dangerous threat and used her notebook to warn Kimiko about Isabel's presence. Kimiko took the advice and cautiously moved on, while Lily quietly fled for the door, arming herself with her glass shard in case of the worst but staying to observe the fallout. A short, violent scuffle followed and Kimiko limped out, injured. Lily considered ending it with her but reasoned Isabel, who was still also alive, was more worth her singular kill. She quietly left the room and found another to hide in, to wait out Isabel and start stalking her again. Lily believed she caught Isabel vulnerable later that night, sleeping in a room of the Staff A dorms, and cautiously approached. The caution proved to be pointless, as it had been a trap, and her glass shard was gone and she was being held hostage within the blink of an eye. Isabel extended an offer of mercy that confused and enraged Lily, but Lily also wanted to survive. As Isabel continued to explain her motive Lily clued in on it being Isabel wanting an ally to reduce the sheer horrific nature of her image. Lily hated herself for it, for how it disrespected Tina's memory, but she needed supplies, safety, life, and she accepted. However, she refused to be responsive to Isabel's attempts to start conversation and treat her well. Lily spent the night crying as Tina's memory continued to haunt her. Isabel had heard her and tried to evoke it, along with a number of additional conversational hooks, which Lily mostly ignored. She spoke few words as they left. For most of Day 4 Lily dutifully followed Isabel's patrol of the island, but remained silent as she dared. Come nightfall they found an intensive care ward being guarded by someone, someone who gave even Isabel pause. Lily stood aside as Isabel dealt with her old friend Asha Sur and was promptly sent away. Isabel was vulnerable, Asha fired a taser at her from behind. Lily had the opportunity to end Isabel but she was too frightened to risk it at the last second, Asha likewise failed to kill Isabel in time. A brutal melee broke out that also drew the intervention of Asha's allies Min-jae Parker and Dorothy Shelley, Lily fled and hid in another room. The fight ended without her further involvement, with Isabel emerging victorious but horrifically injured. Isabel stumbled into the room and locked it, demanding Lily help her with her wounds, Lily was still sure she'd have lost a fight and thus quietly acquiesced, the two spending some minutes carefully dressing Isabel's wounds. Eventually Isabel left and Lily followed, still convinced this was her best option for eventually taking Isabel down. They hid in the darkness of one of the gym's changing rooms, Lily refusing to entertain Isabel's boredom as long as she possibly could without danger resulting. Lily contemplated finding another shard of glass. Only briefly, as another kill had blundered into the room for Isabel to take unawares. Lily got to witness the resultant brutality, as Isabel swiped with Asha's former knife and scored a strike that destroyed the sole remaining eye of Astrid Tate. Lily observed everything else in silence, Isabel trying to offer Astrid a chance to speak, Astrid trying to slowly crawl away, Isabel eventually ending it. A disturbed Isabel began to muse on death, how it could have happened to her, how it wasn't fair to folks like Astrid. Infuriated Lily began to rant back, trying to refute Isabel's self-serving interpretation of events, but Lily quickly realized she'd made an error. Isabel physically grabbed Lily close, making veiled threats and defending her own actions while accusing Lily of being hurtful and misguided. She even admitted Tina was an indefensible kill, but Lily's fury had become fear, she was intimidated into shutting her mouth and agreeing with every thing Isabel had said despite being disgusted by it. They remained silent for a while, Isabel tried once more to make conversation by asking Lily for her motivations in having tried to kill her before. Lily lied cautiously, and that ended that abortive conversation. Eventually they left. They wandered the beach, but were suddenly confronted by a furious Eliza Luz, one of Lily's remaining living cousins. Lizzie demanded answers, of both of them, and Lily had no answers that she wasn't afraid would break her fragile alliance with Isabel. Lily tried to warn Lizzie to run silently, but Lizzie's anger remained stalwart and she verbally stood her ground against both Lily and Isabel. Isabel lost her patience and began to encroach on Lizzie, Lily forced herself to beg aloud for Lizzie's life, even physically tried to restrain Isabel but Isabel simply shoved Lily away. Lizzie tripped trying to twist away and run, and Isabel was able to whisper something to the fallen girl before brutalizing her with a blade to the stomach. Isabel then called for Lily to finish the job, under the guise of giving her a kill to her name. Lily tried to reason with herself to disobey, but her cowardice continued to dominate, she desperately rationalized that Isabel was still her only realistic ally, that Lizzie needed to be mercy killed. But Lily missed in her panic and merely struck Lizzie in the shoulder with Isabel's sickle, it was then to Isabel torturing Lizzie further by stomping on her wound and egging on Lily to try again. It all ended when they were confronted by Coleen Reagan, demanding with a gun that they leave Lizzie alone, Isabel yanked Lily away as Lily's guilt consumed her. Lily remained despondent through Day 5. She was dragged to the art therapy room, sullen and only lamely trudging along when Isabel pulled her into a confrontation with Cass Prince. Lily was holding the bloodied sickle and Cass was clearly intimidated by her, along with the obvious reason for fear in Isabel's presence, but Lily simply couldn't bring herself to care and allowed Isabel to poke and prod verbally at Cass until she grew bored and nonchalantly elected to take a nap. Lily warned Cass to run and save themselves, Cass accurately took pity on Lily before leaving. Announcements followed on Day 6, and Lily was surprised that the terrorists didn't paint her killing Lizzie in a negative light. She almost had the inkling that she could still also escape Isabel, but her nerve failed her and she continued to follow along. That took them to the rooftop, where they encountered a confusingly friendly Lucilly Peterson who didn't seem cognizant of the danger Isabel posed, blithely insisting she was friendly to everyone on island. Isabel wearily grilled the girl at length, and when threats didn't work she acquiesced and let Lucilly go. Lily could understand Lucilly's reasoning almost, as mere avoidance, but Lucilly then tried to charge Isabel off the roof and the mood evaporated immediately. Lily watched, a self-described coward as ever, as Isabel took her gruesome revenge, charging Lucilly and gutting her and taunting her. Lily began to feel a disgusting sort of envy for Isabel, one that she nursed as they left the scene. They wandered down to a room of the doctor's offices, where Lily finally quietly vocalized that emotion that had gripped her, the virtual indignation that it came so easily and cleanly for Isabel, that she was seemingly happy and invincible where Lily was a miserable wreck. Their usual awkward silence was interrupted by the unwelcome presence of Noah Whitley walking right into Isabel, and Isabel predictably turning on him with grim threats, Lily only made a token effort at suing for peace. Lily was otherwise apathetic when Isabel gave chase, she only followed and watched from a distance as Noah fought Isabel and died for it. The sounds of the fighting attracted a mess with Isabel at it's center, she was under attack from Fiyori Senay, Scout Pfeiffer, and Alan Banks. Lily found a sword Isabel had abandoned, but elected not to join the fray herself. She stayed hidden as Dorothy Shelley also joined the fray, and as Isabel finally lost and was killed. Isabel begged for Lily in her last moments, satisfying Lily, until Lily realized she'd failed to directly be responsible for Isabel's death like she'd sworn she would have been and her mood soured. She offered the two girls left- Alan had been killed- medical supplies from Isabel's stash, and explained herself in a way that left out her conscious decision to join up with Isabel. After that Lily removed herself from the proceedings, considering mutilating Isabel on her way out but somehow still terrified and settling for spitting on her corpse. Lily settled in the Staff A dorms, increasingly convinced as Day 7 announcements declared more dead killers that her tactics had been the right ones, she contemplated setting up a more permanent hideout in the area. However, the room she chose to survey happened to be where Min-jae Parker was hiding. He signaled his presence so that she wouldn't be startled into attacking, but his appearance was not a comfort; Lily recognized from the crossbow he was carrying that he had been Asha's friend that attacked Isabel, and her reaction confirmed to him that she had been the other person present at Asha's death. He followed her when she tried to retreat, drawing her into an uneasy confrontation. Neither seemed willing to initiate a fight, and Jae asked what Lily intended to do now that she had her one kill and Isabel was dead. Lily was unable to come up with an answer and tried once again to leave, but when she turned her back to Jae, he shot her. The bolt from the crossbow struck Lily in the spine, paralyzing her. She panicked, realizing that she could no longer move under her own power, and she began to gasp and beg Jae either for help or to finish her off, both of which he was unwilling to comply with. Things were further complicated by the arrival of Emma Luz, Lily's last surviving cousin on the island. Emma immediately tried to come to Lily's aid with medical supplies, ignoring Lily's warning that Min-jae was still about and later her weak pleas to just die. The wound slowly claimed Lily's life, leaving her to reflect on her absolute loss of autonomy and dignity. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Here's the thing about making yourself an insignificant bug: eventually, kid, someone's going to step on you no matter how harmless you are. - ''Jim Greynolds '''Memorable Quotes: ''"If I were you, Lili with an 'i', I'd be much more careful with who you approach from behind in the future."'' -- Lily's advice and final words to Lili. “You’ve already done the murder you need to leave this island. How does it make you fitter to add kills to that pile? Especially if I, as a speck, pose absolutely no threat to you. Lions only kill when they need to eat, you know.” -- Lily's calculated appraisal of Alex's intent to murder her. “She died because you are a bloodthirsty idiot who kills everyone you come across. If you’d waited one second before lashing out, she’d be alive. That’s not ‘unfair’ or ‘random,’ that’s just you. It’s not different from the rest just because you happen to respect her. And the reason someone else will win is not because they were lucky, but because you have done nothing but paint a giant, bloody target on your back. You play the game with the subtlety of a drunk, raging elephant trying to escape from a zoo.” -''- Her retort against Isabel claiming Astrid's death was shocking and unfair, also the most she ever speaks to Isabel in a single go. ''“Why’s it so easy for you?” -- Under her breath, her indignation that someone like Isabel can so mindlessly exist and seemingly win so effortlessly. Other/Trivia *The threads started by Lily all have titles relating to automobile and mechanics terms. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Lily, in chronological order. The Past: *The Last Answer *Repoussoir V6 Pregame: *Don't Call it a Comeback *Every day is great at your Junes *Bad Days, Bad Moods, Bad Burgers Sadie Hawkins Dance: *I can't think of any cutesy love songs that'd fit as a thread title, consider this a placeholder *Sidelines V6: *Christmas Tree *Dramatica *Heel-and-Toe *I'll Cross That Bridge When I Come To It *Rückenfigur *Would You Believe? This Isn't Me. *Pitstop *This World Belongs to the Mad *Let's Awaken, By the Day *TFW you will never find out what's in the basement *Violence Is Usually The Answer *Megalomania *Flowers Hurt *End of the Line *The Virgin Sea *The World's an Ugly Place, but I'm Still Afraid to Die *Paradies Naiv *Die Anywhere Else *Rear-End Collision Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lily Caldwell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students